To Be Deleted
Marcus Junior Pro-Pro-Pro-PROBABILITY! * GOD DARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *12:20Powerhouse411 O_o Something amiss MJ? *12:20Marcus Junior YES *PROBABILITY *12:20Wolfdragon Rexhttp://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140930142016/shipoffools/images/2/27/LEGO_Sword.JPG *Probability is fun *12:20Marcus Junior Gaaaaaahhhhhh geometry makes so much more sense *12:21Wolfdragon RexI made my own brand of shapes *12:21RukiryoUmi wa mite iru. Sekai no hajimari mo. Umi wa .shitte iru. Sekai no owari mo. Dakara izanau. Susumubeki michi e to. Dakara michibiku. Tadashī sekai e. Itami, kurushimi, tsutsumikonde kureru. Ōkiku yasashiku, tsutsunde kureru. Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no hajimari mo. Umi wa .shitte iru. Sekai no owari mo. Moshimo jibun ga kieta to .shite mo Subete .shitte iru umi no michibiki Osorete wa ikenai. Anata ga irukara. Obiete wa ikenai. Nakama mo matsukara. Susumaneba naranai. Aoki sonosaki e!!! *12:21Wolfdragon RexFor 2D shapes, the perimeter and area have to match *12:21Marcus Junior wait what? *12:21Wolfdragon Rexfor 3D the surface area and volume have to match *and so on and so forth *12:21RukiryoFFS GEOMETRY *12:21Powerhouse411 THE LEGO SWORD *IT EXISTS * *12:21Wolfdragon Rex *I can't swing it or it breaks *Trust me, I've tried *12:22Marcus Junior hmmmm *12:22Powerhouse411 O_o Looks kinda like a minecraft weapon *12:22RukiryoZeon won't be on for some time now * *12:22Powerhouse411 True. *12:22Marcus Junior 2^2=/=2*4 4^2 = 4*4 *12:22Powerhouse411 We'll just send him some cake in a talk message *lol *12:23Marcus Junior Your shapes aren't very abranging are they *12:23RukiryoCan I choose my persona? *12:23Wolfdragon RexFor a square *For it to meet my prerequisites *The side lengths have to be 4 units wide *4+4+4+4=16 *4*4=16 *12:23Marcus Junior Hexagons need to be 6 units wide? *12:23Wolfdragon RexFor a cube *the side lengths have to be 6 units *6x6x6=36 *12:24Powerhouse411 I got to chose mine. *So I believe so. *12:24Wolfdragon Rex6(6*6)=36 *12:24Marcus Junior an hypercube 8 then? *12:24RukiryoI CHOOSE Z *12:24Wolfdragon RexMaybe *That's a 4D shape right? *12:25Marcus Junior aye *Also known as a tesseract *12:25Powerhouse411 OH DAMN IT. *12:25Wolfdragon RexWell the perameters would be different *I don't know the variables of a 4D shape *12:25Marcus Junior you just ruined power's plan *NadaAsar sailed off in a barrel *12:26Wolfdragon RexI'm going to work out the side length for a Rexix Hexagon *2.3094 *12:27Rukiryo *JK JK *I Pick Kizaru *So I can lighten people's days up *12:27Marcus Junior Nvm Probability is nice *12:27Wolfdragon Rexsolve(6*s=((3*√(3)*s^(2))/(2)),s) * *I love my calculator *The solve function is so useful *12:28Marcus Junior My love for math fluctuates between how hard it is and how intuitive it is *12:28Powerhouse411 Either way, I need to take a bath. Get dresses for the day. Eat breakfast. Finish up some assignemnts~ *The works *12:28RukiryoPlus Z doesn't have an emote *12:28Marcus Junior Power *12:28RukiryoBye Papa *12:28Wolfdragon RexEvery number is an infinity *12:29Marcus Junior Naturals are just of 0s *12:29Powerhouse411 Catch you guys on the flip side! *12:29Wolfdragon RexThe number of numbers between 0 and 1 is ten times larger than the number of numbers between 0 and 0.1 *and a hundred times larger than the number of numbers between 0 and 0.01 *12:30Rukiryo *12:30Wolfdragon RexThe number of all numbers is infitiely larger than the number of numbers between 0 and 1 *12:30RukiryoCut that math stuff out! *12:30Wolfdragon RexNo * *12:30RukiryoWhy?! *12:30Wolfdragon RexBecause it's fun *12:31Marcus Junior if you throw a dart at the number line you will never hit a natural number only irrationals *Powerhouse411 sailed off in a barrel *12:32Marcus Junior That probably was too much mindfuck ? *12:32Wolfdragon RexYay mindfuck *I have just provided definite proof that some infinities are larger than others *12:33Marcus Junior my greatest technique does not work on rex anymore *12:33Wolfdragon RexIt never worked on me *12:33Marcus Junior defensive technique that is *12:33Wolfdragon Rex.... GAH! *12:33Marcus Junior Zeno's Defense *12:34Wolfdragon RexThis was the perfect way to prove to Reaper that I am one of the higher thinkers here *12:34Marcus Junior By application of Zeno's Defense and Mathematical Combat, all attacks never reach me *12:34Wolfdragon RexI wasted this! *12:34Marcus Junior Zeno's Paradoxes* *12:34Wolfdragon RexGawd damn it~ *12:34Marcus Junior * I like turtles *12:35Wolfdragon RexI'm copying the chat log